This application is based on and incorporates herein by reference Japanese patent applications No. 2000-91941 filed Mar. 29, 2000 and 2000-233022 filed Aug. 1, 2000.
The present invention relates to a water-proof motor device in which a brush holder and a connector unit are integrated.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,485,044 teaches an electric motor device in which a brush holder and a connector unit (connector unit) are integrated. This brush holder has a sealing cover at locations where the brush holder abuts a yoke housing and a gear housing, so that water is restricted from entering into the yoke housing and the gear housing. Since the connector unit is generally insert-molded with connector terminals, base ends of the connector terminals are not molded in the connector unit and are exposed outside. Thus, it is likely that water enters into the connector unit through the base ends and causes shorting between the connector terminals.
When the above motor device is used to drive a power window of a vehicle, the motor device is disposed outside an inner panel of a vehicle door with its connector unit being attached to the inner panel, so that the connector unit is electrically connected to an external power supply source through an opening of the inner panel of the door. A grommet is used to provide water tightness between the connector unit of the motor device and the opening in the inner panel of the door, thus requiring the grommet as an additional member for the motor device and additional assembling work.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a water-proof motor device which restricts water from entering into a yoke housing, a gear housing and a connector unit.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a water-proof motor device which is suitable for mounting in a vehicle door.
According to the present invention, a motor device comprises a motor unit including a yoke housing, a motor-driven unit such as a reduction gear unit including a unit housing, and a brush holder interposed between the yoke housing and the unit housing. The brush holder has a holder body and a connector unit integrally formed with each other. The connector unit holds therein connector terminals having base ends connected to brushes. A sealing cover is molded integrally on the holder body and the base ends of the connector terminals. The sealing cover seals insides of the yoke housing and the gear housing water-tightly from the outside.
The sealing cover is preferably made of an elastic material such as rubber, elastomer or adhesive resin, and formed with the brush holder by two-color molding. The sealing cover has a cylindrical cover part extending from the connector unit, and the motor device is mounted in a vehicle door for driving a power window device of a vehicle with the cylindrical cover part being attached to the vehicle door for electrical connection with an external power source.